Glassy Sky (Tokyo Ghoul Your Lie In Aprl Crossover Fanfiction)
by romanadiana.castillo
Summary: Arima Kousei discovers that he is a natural- born ghoul at the time he thought Kaori was already dead. His father's a member of the Washuu Clan who hated being a CCG officer already and together, they plan on destroying it. With the help of Kaneki, Touka and other prominent ghouls, will they be able to successfully obliterate CCG?
1. Chapter One: White Rose

A/n: I hope you all like this book!

Arima Kousei POV:

The world hates me. It definitely hates me as whenever my world becomes colorful, everything I care about was always taken away from me.

I was a simple pianist who loved a beautiful blonde girl named Miyazono Kaori. She passed away. My world was colorful until she was gone. The world had stolen the woman that made my life colorful.

I tried to be positive but the emotional pain inside me won't subside. It's just too painful to lose the woman that made everything back to normal.

God doesn't love me.

He's torturing me, isn't he?

I feel sick.

I lost my appetite three weeks after her burial.

Everything I eat as my fifteenth birthday approaches tasted uncomfortable and disgusting.

I can't eat or drink anything. I just vomit them all.

"Kousei!" screamed Tsubaki when she forced herself in my house. Her brown hair was still ragged, wet and even uncombed when she busted in my house. "You never lock your door, do you?"

"Why are you here?" I asked her. "Get out of my house!!!"

She raised her eyebrows when she saw an uneaten egg sandwich on my dining table. "What? Why won't you eat?"

"It's disgusting!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"How is it disgusting?" she asked after tasting it. "Isn't this your favorite food? Was my cooking that bad?"

I didn't reply back. My tongue hates whatever I was able to eat long ago. I sat on the chair near my table and laid my face down on my hands. I don't feel good at all.

I never told anyone but as I was growing old and ever since my mother passed away, I became aware that something was growing behind my hips. I stopped eating anything except some sandwich and milk but now, I can't eat anything.

Moments later, we both heard that someone's knocking when we're both in the living room. Tsubaki opened the door for me while I was just standing in the hallway of my house. She stayed inside even if I badly want her to leave as there was a strange urge inside me to attack her. I kept on fighting that painful, agonising urge.

It was a surprise to me to see my mother's brother, Arima Kishou and my father, Arima Takahiko by my door. My father's real surname though is Washuu Takahiko.

"Dad," I spoke up as they both enter the house. I saw him carrying huge bags and attache cases. They're both wearing white, long sleeves and business clothes. "Why are you both here?"

"You look awful," he spoke up and held my chin up using his right, gloved hand. He's wearing black gloves. "You're surely suffering aren't you? Have you been eating?"

"It's been three days and he hasn't eaten anything," Tsubaki informed dad. "I don't even know what's wrong with him."

Dad smirked. Shouldn't he be worried and sad than happy?

Why is he smiling? I'm in pain!

"Ms. Sawabe," Uncle Kishou began. "Please excuse us and leave this vicinity for now."

Tsubaki nodded and left me alone in front of my elders. I hate to say it but I'm not really feeling well.

I collapsed on my feet but luckily, dad caught me immediately.

"I'm hungry, dad," I cried out on his chest. "Why does Tsubaki smelled like sugar to me? It was too difficult for me to have her in the house. What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," dad assured me. "We'll help you out of here and bring you to a place where you can be safe."

I don't care right now if I am safe or not. I want to eat but I vomit everything I try to swallow.

"Dad, I'm hungry!" I'm crying out and bawling in front of him.

One of my eyes began to vibrate and bleed. Am I losing sanity due to my hunger? Why does it seemed I want to devour human flesh?

"I'm so hungry!"

"Great timing, Takahiko," spoke my uncle. "If we aren't here, he could have attacked people."

People? No. No way. I bit my dad's arm and I saw him flinch but he didn't mind it. My dad's flesh tasted delicious on my tongue and so, I bit harder. I don't care anymore if it's my dad. I just want to fill my empty stomach with something right now.

I want flesh.

I want fresh blood!

Meat! I want some meat!

My father quickly separated from me easily even while his right arm was bleeding due to it that I bit him. It shocked me that it was healing faster than normal, too.

He took out something from his bag and made me sit in front of him. I saw him take out ten fresh cube meat. They weren't all cooked and it did make me flinch to touch any of those he was about to give me.

They seemed to know my situation better than I. It smelled like well- cooked steak on my nose. I'm sure they're not pig meat or cow meat. They're something else. I'm sure of it.

"What's that, dad?" I asked. I'm afraid to know what kind of meat it came from. "Dad? Something is definitely wrong with me!!!"

"Eat," he said as he shove one of the small meat cubes down my throat. The fresh blood and meat was definitely addictive. "I'll tell you everything after we prevented you from doing a rampage."

I let him feed me and after a few more moments after he was done, he gave me a cup of coffee that helped me swallow all of it.

It was just the food I was able to swallow. They fed me as if I'm some kind of crocodile. Blood curled down my lips. What's happening with me?

No matter what kind of food Tsubaki or Seto Hiroko gave me, I vomit them up but what he gave me filled me. What meat was that?

"Good. You're done," dad spoke up. "We'll help you get your strength back when we're in our destination."

It was my first time in three days time that I felt so full again and there, the vibration from my eyes vanished and became normal again but I felt like I was hit by a huge truck.

"Let's bring him to safety before the CCG discovers about him. We both don't want Tsuneyoshi to know we took him outside the Sunlit Garden after my wife gave birth to him," Uncle Kishou told him. "Let's give him to Yoshimura in the 20th Ward. He'll be able to teach him how to live the way he really is."

CCG? What was that? I had never heard anything about it.

"I'm sure you wished you're like us," Dad spoke while he was carrying me up on his arms. "You may be forced to exterminate me and my son, now. You don't want your secret known."

"I'm glad to help you, Takahiko," he replied to him. "Anteiku will be very much happy to have him in their custody."

"He's a pianist," dad informed him as he allow me to walk beside him. "He had to know what he is."

"Manager Yoshimura will explain things to him better than I," Dad answered him after we're outside the house. "I'll take him to Anteiku. You can return to CCG on your own."

"Of course," he smiled.

After a while, when I was inside dad's silver car, I saw Uncle Kishou wield a huge sword as some kind of strange creature who looked human but with huge, red wings attached on her back try to attack uncle.

"Go now!" he screamed. "Looks like I had attracted some company who wanted to die right now."

My father quickly threw me inside the car and mounted inside it. Without further ado, he drove the car and away from the house I lived for years.

I passed out inside and allowed myself to drift away. It was only that time I was able to get a peaceful sleep without nightmares that bombarded me.

A/n: New Tokyo Ghoul/ YLIA fanfiction!!! Hope you like it!!!


	2. Chapter Two: A New Beginning

A/n: So, what do you think of my book? If you like it, please vote and comment. Thank you!

Arima Kousei POV:

My father opened the black curtains of my new room. It forced me to open up my eyes and welcome a new day. I don't remember much what happened to me when he took me from home.

I was so sick and uncomfortable.

My memories were cracked and blurry.

I can't visualize everything that occurred to me when he took me from home.

Right now, I'm pretty much aware of my surroundings.

I'm not in my old room at the house where I grew for fourteen years. The room's empty except for a few tables, cabinets and a soft bed.

The urge to eat human flesh vanished since dad gave me some kind of meat cubes.

I don't even know what those were from.

I don't know where he brought me, too. Where exactly am I?

"Good. You're awake," dad spoke as I get up from my bed. "If you wonder where you are, you're in Anteiku."

"Anteiku? Where are we?" I spoke up. "I'm confused. Why do we have to be here?"

"Anteiku is in 20th ward and you lived in the 21st Ward, son," his eyes shifted long at me. "I'm hiding you here. I could have taken you to my comrades there but I don't want you to be a mere servant. You deserve more than what you ask for. I want you to still have at least a normal life."

"Why do you have to hide me?" I asked him. "I don't understand why you brought me here."

"You lived long enough in a ward that wasn't that much bombarded by any strong ghoul and it doesn't have that much CCG presence. Even so, with the recent happenings, it's not a good place for you. That was the safest place for someone like you," he told me. "When I saw you as an infant, even if you haven't shown any sign of being like me, I know there will be a time you'll be like me or someone like your uncle. In the end, you were truly like me."

"Be specific, dad," I cried out as I sit on my bed. "I want to know what you're talking about. What's this CCG?"

"Commission of Counter Ghoul," he began. "It is a federal agency that serves as an investigative body connected to ghouls."

My hands stiffened in fear. "Are you hiding me because I am a ghoul?"

"Ghouls can't eat human food. It tastes terrible to them. Knives won't kill them either. Only a specialized weapon can hurt them," he informed me. "I'm a CCG Officer, Kousei. I'm also a ghoul like you. You are a surprise to me and to your mother. I secretly married her but my father learned that I married a normal human. I never told them that I had a son. If they learn that I had one, they'll take you there and train you to fight and kill people who are like us. That's the truth of the rotten CCG."

I stared at my father. "How can you work in a place that destroys ghouls when you are a ghoul yourself?"

"CCG is rotten to the core, my son. The Washuu Clan had held it since the old times," he told me. "Many humans aren't aware that we're holding humans and ghouls alike. I am betraying my clan by hiding you here."

I looked down and bit my own lips. "Why can't I be like you?"

"You don't belong in CCG," he spoke to me as the door slowly open. "You're still very much human like the artificial ghoul that Manager Yoshimura took in his custody. You're both in the process of becoming true ghouls. You're born as a half- ghoul while he was created by a madman."

I closed my eyes tight and gripped the sheets of the bed. "I shouldn't have been born at all!"

"Arima Kousei," an old man's voice began to speak in front of me. When I looked up, I saw him smiling gratefully at me. "You were filled with joy and love when you were born. I am sure your mother saw you as her treasure."

"I'm a ghoul! I could have killed her as a baby!" I screamed. "I'm dreaming. I don't want to be a ghoul!"

I received a sharp slap coming from him and a hurtful sermon. "You're my son! Your mother loved you so much and she hated hurting you when you were a kid! We both thought that you would die early, too. No. You're a rare gem. You survived. We had a child! You're also a one- eyed ghoul."

"Ghouls eat humans, dad!" I cried. "You gave me human flesh, did you?"

He was about to choke me in his anger but Manager Yoshimura held him up. I can see that my father's eyes were flaring.

"Calm down, Takahiko," he warned him. "I'm sure you're also thinking of harming your own child. Remember that he's your flesh and blood!"

I kept on crying on the bed and I began to curl myself. "I can't go back to my friends now."

"Arima Kousei, pain is something that can help you in this world," Manager Yoshimura told me. "Acknowledge the pain and it will help you get stronger."

I swallowed hard and dried my tears. "Thank you."

"It's a new day, Kousei," dad spoke up as he help me stand. "Get up. You're a cafe staff from this moment on. I'm going back to the CCG Office. I'm expected to be there."

At the time we're inside the cafe, I saw a young man wearing an eye-patch, a girl with a violet hair, a college boy with dark orange hair, a huge, tall white- haired man and also someone with a round nose. All of them smiled at me.

"Is he the new boy, boss?" spoke the the man with a round nose.

"Yes, he's Arima Takahiko's son," he informed them. "He'll be a permanent resident here this summer."

"Why is a dove here?" spoke the girl with the violet hair.

"I'm not here as a dove but as my son's father," he informed them. "He's about to be fifteen. Currently, he's transforming into a ghoul and it is the most painful episode in his life."

The eye-patch boy swallowed hard. He looked at me with pitiful eyes. I don't want to be pitied.

"Spring is coming," he smiled at me that sent thrills down my spine. "Summer's about to end."

"Introduce yourself," Manager Yoshimura told me as he clean a cup and brew one for me. "Even as a half- ghoul, we ghouls can enjoy coffee."

I gulped hard. "I can't return to my friends."

"You have us, now," spoke the young man with a very black hair and eye patch. "Don't worry. He'll take care of you as much as he cared for me. We're all ghouls here."

I nodded. "I'm... I'm Arima Kousei. I'm fourteen years old. I'm a pianist."

"I'm Kaneki Ken," he spoke up with a smile on his lips. "I'm 19 years old. I studied literature in Kamii University."

"I'm Enji Koma! I'll be at your service when you need me," the round- nosed face told me.

"I'm Touka," the violet- haired girl told me. "I'm in senior high school."

"You can call me Renji," the white- haired man told me.

"This is your new home, Arima Kousei," Manager Yoshimura told me. "We will protect you here."

As tears were falling down my eyes, I took him into a hug. "Thank you. I hope I can accept what I am, soon."

My father stood behind me. "I'm leaving already. I'll make sure Anteiku will be safe. Don't try to be too obvious that you're all ghouls here. The 20th ward is the most docile ward that's why I took my son here."

"Of course," Manager Yoshimura promised dad. "I'll make sure your son is safe."

Before he had left the cafe, he dried my tears. "It's painful to leave you again. I appeared before you only to leave again and stop you from killing your childhood friend. I'm sure if you have killed her, it will take you in a very dark path. I can't make you do that. You have to be strong."

"I didn't kill mom, right?" I cried out.

He took me into a hug. "No. She wanted you in her womb. You made her happy."

"Thanks, father," I said as I watch him walk away from me and enter his car. "See you again."

A/n: I hope you like my fanfiction! Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Hello, Again!

A/n: Thank you for everyone reading my fanfiction! I'm so grateful that you are all enjoying it!

*Alternate Universe from the anime. Kaneki didn't join Aogiri. Anteiku was never attacked. :)

Arima Kousei POV:

It was such a pain in the gut to have discovered that the woman you loved so deeply had passed away in winter. Summer was such a pain to me. I thought that I can move on alongside Tsubaki but she wasn't enough. I always wanted Kaori back.

Even more so, I knew that I never believed her death to be true even after she gave me a letter. It was just a letter to convince me that the tomb were true.She confessed in the letter.She loves me. That's what pains me a lot.I love her.I want to see her again. I always thought I'd totally be in total solar eclipse after I had discovered that I was in the transition on becoming a full- fledged one- eyed ghoul. The moon had finally began to move and now, the light was finally allowed to seep through without any blockage now.

"Kaori," I said after I saw her standing before me wearing a waitress's dress that night while I was in training in the Anteiku Cafe as a waiter. "You're supposed to be dead!"

I was enveloped in deep shock.I can't believe I'm seeing her well and alive!

"Kousei?" Why is it that she was more surprised to me that me seeing her?

"What are you doing here?" I said with my tears streaming down my cheeks.

"No, What are you doing here, dimwit!?" Hearing her voice was such a lullaby to my heart. I'm so happy to see her again and so, I wasn't able to control myself. I just hugged her even while the other staff were looking at us. I was crying in so much joy right now.

"I saw your letter, Kaori!" I told her and I felt her cheeks go hot. Was she blushing? "You're such a bad liar!"

At the time I separated from her, I noticed that she her cheeks are like strawberries due to how red they are. "Sorry. I don't even know what that man did to me when he operated on me. I was definitely cured but I became... I'm not human anymore."

I gulped hard. "How did you end up here?"

Kaneki walked up that early morning and behind him was Touka. We both saw that his hair was slowly getting white while his fingers were black. They're still our elders despite that they were just teenagers like us.

"Do you know each other?" Touka asked me.

"We're friends from the 21st ward," I told her. "So, what do I do right now?"

"Manager's calling us," Kaneki told us. "We're about to train how to pretend eating sandwiches."

Kaori looked up at me and at them. "Hey! He can hear you!"

"There's nothing to hide from him. Haven't he told you what he is?" Touka asked her.

She stared at me and gazed down on me. "Wait. I didn't see him in the hospital! I saw you, Kaneki. Was he experimented as well?"

I don't know how to explain to her that I was born a half- ghoul. I inherited my father's abilities and I was like his clone."Kaori," I said as I show her my ghoul eye. I know I can control it on my own now and showed her what had been growing from behind my tail bone. I showed her my three red fish- tailed tail. As I have heard, they were called 'kagune.'

She was so surprised to see me as a ghoul. I'm sure she can't recognize me in my current appearance. I'm still growing more kagune and I can feel it slowly twisting inside me. I know that I might not have just three fish- tailed kagune as I can feel a new opening growing behind me.

"You're both experimented by humans," I told them while I return it back on its sockets from behind me. "I was born to be a half- ghoul."

Kaori took me into her arms that warmed up my chaotic heart. "It's good to know that I won't be alone here anymore. Kousei, we'll work out and adapt together in our new world together."

Manager Yoshimura looked very much happy when we arrived inside a separate room. I almost wanted to vomit upon the time I saw a sandwich on the table. I know I can't bear the smell of it, now.

"I think it will be better that I am the one to explain to you what's happening inside your bodies," Manager Yoshimura told us. "Especially you, Kaneki. You're becoming as powerful as other pure ghouls. You have to remind yourself that you're still human and not a true ghoul at all."

"My hair's getting white after you all saved me from Yamori," he spoke to them while he was scratching the back of his head. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"Your RC Cells were probably rising," he informed him. "Remember to keep yourself healthy and don't overwork yourself."

"What's an RC Cell?" I asked. I want to understand what they were saying anyway. "I also want to know how I can call my own weird organ that I was finally able to release without any shame. I always had felt it at home. Is it really called 'kagune'?"

"Yes, Kousei," Kaneki told me. I was noticing that his hair was almost white already. What happened to him? "I saw you release your kagune in front of Kaori. She has crystallized wings as her kagune while you and I have huge smooth movable muscles that we can release near our tail bones."

"As a ghoul, you are made up of RC Cells. Thekagune formed by Rc cells that have been released from a kakuhou and have pierced through the skin," Manager Yoshimura added. "It also strengthens your own kagune. Those were your exterior liquid muscles that you can use for a certain chosen time when needed."

"We don't hunt humans that are alive," Kaori spoke up. "Ever since I came here after I had escaped the mad surgeon that operated on me, they helped me adapt on the changes on my body."

I swallowed hard. She reminded me of the meat cubes that dad gave me when I was so hungry. I ate someone's flesh.

"What do we eat here, then?" I asked.

"Renji Yomo will bring you to the location where we get our food stock," Manager told me. "You're dismissed. You can all go now."

That night, after the strenuous work in the cafe where I had tried my best to act like a human, Kaori and I began to feel closer to each other. I was also able to easily befriend Kaneki.

"I want to make a new group other than Aogiri," he said to us inside his room days after I had arrived in Anteiku. They taught us how to fake eat a sandwich, too. "CCG almost discovered that Manager Yoshimura was keeping us here."

I stared back at him. "Why do you want to make a group?"

"I hate not doing anything worthwhile," Kaneki answered me. "I want to fight for the sake of humanity and for the sake of ghoul- kind."

Kaori held my right hand and stared at my eyes. "Kaneki was immediately allowed out of his hospital. He only experimented on him as he was with a dead ghoul."

"What about you?" I asked her. "How did you become a ghoul?"

"His fellow doctor gave me a ghoul's heart and transfused blood from a ghoul. I had RC Cells that cured my sickness but I lost my humanity," she told me. "I hated my new life until I saw you here."

I gulped hard. I can't imagine myself getting experimented at all. I'm sure it's going to be very traumatic.

"I have seen enough," Kaneki told us. "There's only one way to survive in this world. Survival of the Fittest. I'll force them to lower their weapons so we can begin to talk."

"CCG is rotten to the core," I said to them. "That's what my dad told me. He wanted me to be here since we wanted to hide me from the other higher leaders of CCG."

"What do you mean rotten, Arima Kousei?" asked someone from behind me. I realized that the one talking was Touka. She seemed to have joined us in our small sleep over.

"The leaders were ghouls themselves," I informed them. "My dad and uncle were working on creating a rebellion as I believe."

"That meant the CCG's holding all the strings," Touka spoke up. "They've made fools out of humans and ghouls alike."

"No. They're only a commission," Kaori voiced out. "We need to dig deeper."

"I want to be stronger already," I told them. "I want to be trained."

Kaneki smiled at me. "We can train together at the basement tomorrow if you want."

"Kaori and I will be training tomorrow afternoon," Touka informed us. "If you are going to use it, better to do it fast."

"Don't worry about it," Kaneki assured her as he step closer to her. "I'll be dealing with a younger boy than me. I'll take it easy on him."

A/n: Thanks for reading my new crossover! I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter Four: On My Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Your Lie In April nor Tokyo Ghoul. Thank you! Hoping you comment and vote on my fanfiction!

Arima Kousei POV:

My father had always visited me in Anteiku by the next few weeks after I had left my old home in the 21st Ward. I'm sure my old friends- Tsubaki and Watari- don't know what I am. I can't tell them what I am as they might change and get scared of me if I tell them what I am. I'm sure they're humans. They're humans, right? I hope I'm right.

If my father had to hide me, then that meant that living as a ghoul in Japan was very much dangerous. Ghouls hunt humans.Humans hunt ghouls. We're killing each other and I had to live in that kind of world from now on and adapt to it. I am living in a very dangerous society and I can't help but ask why. Why do we have to fight each other? Was it because we ghouls cannot eat human food? Was it because the only way that we feed ourselves was by eating their flesh?

By Friday, weeks after I had left the ward where my mother raised me for fourteen years, my father gave me my own two- storey condominium so that the members of Anteiku won't be in trouble or get suspected by the CCG because of my father's weekly visits. He only visited me in the 21st ward monthly. It was such a shock to see him looking after me while my body's transitioning into a ghoul.

Harboring a ghoul like me is against the rules after all. He can be in trouble if CCG discovers the truth about me.

No. I am a Washuu just like him as far as I understand it.

My father doesn't want the leader of the clan to discover my existence at all.

The Washuu Clan are ghouls, too.

As I look around my new home, a smile crept on my lips when I saw a piano and my mother's altar inside, too. She's human while my father's a ghoul.

As I am a half- ghoul, I know that I depleted some of her strength while I was inside her womb. There were times that I blame myself for existing but my father had always assured me that it wasn't my fault at all. Mom even called me her only treasure and so, I had to be grateful of the life she had given me and take care of it.

"Kousei," spoke dad to me. "You're still going to work in Anteiku. Earn your money from now on. I can't keep giving you money."

"I understand, dad," I replied to him. "Dad, why can't I be in the CCG? Wasn't it better to work behind them and destroy them from the inside?"

"No. Everyone calls me the Destroyer as I had killed thousands of my fellow ghouls," he said to me. "I did lie to you for years that I am a businessman and I can't take care of you because of my dangerous job."

"You didn't need to say that to me," I told him. "You know how important you are to me."

"Can you show me your kagune?" Dad asked me. "I want to see it."

I closed down my eyes as I release my huge, long muscles coming from my back.

They're released out near my tailbones and they're very heavy. I just don't have three or four tails. I have eight of them.

More surprisingly, I was also able to release crystal wings. I don't know what kind of ghoul I am but I am sure that I am a rare occurrence since I have eight huge long tails and crystal wings.

I allowed myself to feel the huge liquid muscles out of my sockets that I can open and close at the same time. They're uncomfortable as they're still new but I had to accept that I am changing. The crystal wings and the strong, moving eight moving tails that swung above, on my side and below me were all part of my body.

"Open your eyes, Kousei," Dad whispered on my ears while he's drying my tears. "You are going to be a powerful ghoul, my son. Training is what you need."

I opened my eyes and stared at my father while my kagune's still released out of my back. I can feel him inspecting it. My right eye was twitching due to its very black fluid and my pupil's red.

He showed me his kagune, too. He released them and that's when I saw that he has one blue tail and a huge red crystal wings, too.

"You're going to be stronger than me. Kaneki Ken can train you so that you'll know how to survive. He had a lot of experience in fighting CCG officers, now and even fellow ghouls," he told me. "There's still a huge possibility that they will discover what you are. You have to prepared for those days. I can't lose you."

I gulped. "Thanks, dad."

That night, my father brought me underground my condominium. I saw Kaneki, Touka and Kaori. At the time Kaneki released his kagune, I was able to learn that he has only four huge tails on his back while Touka has crystal wings. They're still small but I think it's due to it that she wasn't eating much. They returned their kagune on their back a few minutes later.

"Where are we?" I asked my father. "It's hot here."

"This underground facility and your condominium's owned by Yoshimura," dad explained to me. "This is the 20th ward ghoul's training room who are all associated with Anteiku. You're officially one of them, Kousei."

Before he let me go, I became aware that he's holding a metal brief case and after he opened it, a huge, red sword came out of it. It did look like a kagune but it isn't a kagune at all. He struck me with it. The pain was too terrible. My chest's bleeding uncontrollably and I hate seeing my red blood dripping out of me.

"Dad!!!!" I screamed out. "I can't breathe!"

It's too painful. He's breaking me apart. No knives were able to cut through me but why was his weapon able to strike me? How was he able to strike me? My blood kept on dripping out of the hole that his sword made. I was losing all of my eyesight. I can't breathe while the sword's inside me.Is dad killing me?Did he not want me in his life anymore?

"What are you doing?" Touka asked after she collared my father and took the sword out of my chest. I'm still bleeding while my flesh heal in such a surprising pace. "Are you seriously going to kill your son?"

"No," he answered her as he retrieve the sword while I feel my insides horribly regenerate. "I let him experience the pain of getting struck by a quinque."

"I'm a ghoul," I cried out. "I can't be friends with humans for now."

"That's right, my son," he said as he step closer to me while I lay on the floor. "Hunt humans to survive and protect those important to you. You can be friends with humans. I'm not stopping you there. You're still human, after all. Your mother's a human. Don't let yourself get struck by a quinque when you fight with a CCG Officer if one day, you're discovered."

I struggled to stand up again but I withstood the pain. "Quinque? Is that what that sword's called?"

"They're the weapons of the CCG Officers," Kaneki informed me after he gave me his hand. "It does come in different features and styles. It will always depend on the ghoul the CCG Officers were able to kill."

Dad smiled as he return it back inside his brief case.

"Train my son well. He needed to know how to defeat those who may discover the truth about him. Everything I do is for my son. War between humans will come. Anteiku can't hide forever. You will fight for your kind while humans will fight for their kind."

A/n: Hope you like this fanfiction! Thank you to everyone reading and supporting this fanfiction!


	5. Chapter Five: Love and Strength

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul nor Your Lie In April is mine. Only the my original characters are mine. Thank you! This fanfiction is available in and Wattpad.

Reviews and votes are appreciated. Thank you!

Arima Kousei POV:

For a few hours, Kaneki was also joined by Renji Yomo in training me while Kaori's being trained by Touka.

I sighed deep and inhaled a lot of oxygen when my physical training had began.My body may be changing into a ghoul's body but I'm still not strong enough to fight. I'm not good at sports nor at academics. I'm only good in music but at the time I had PTSD, I threw it off as well but I was glad to meet Kaori. She returned me to the world I belong to and she's my strength.

Renji painfully punched me on my stomach and kicked me from my behind. I didn't have any time to react because of his speed that I can't follow through. His movements were all too precise and sharp. I only realized that my dad had already left after I was able to look around after I was blasted down the floor. I spit some blood out and gazed at him. They weren't taking things easy on me. The only way for me to block his powerful kick was by crossing my arms together but I still flew and landed on the ground.

"You've got some good reflexes to cross your arms so you could protect your chest," he told me. "You're not that bad but you still have a lot to learn. You can still easily be killed by a CCG Officer if your secret's discovered."

"There will be other two people I think you know who would be here," Kaneki told me. "One of them was experimented while the other one had long since served the Tsukiyama Family in the 21st ward."

He gave me a bottle of water to replenish myself. I drank a lot of it as I'm literally out of breath.

What would my mom say to me now that I had inherited dad's abilities? Mom would never imagine me practicing such physical dangerous activities. She never allowed my hands to be stained or cut. I had loved a black cat before but she threw her out when I had a scratch on my hands. How will she react now if she sees me getting hit by a man and having heavy slithering kagune on my back? Did mom know that dad's a ghoul?

"That's cool" I replied to him. "Who are they?"

"I'm sure you know them," Kaneki said to me. "They play the piano like you are."

My jaw dropped. "Emi and Takeshi?"

"So, you really know them then?" Kaneki asked me. "They're not as good as you, though. They just recently joined Anteiku when they discovered the truth about you."

Kaori and I had been busy training our bodies to strengthen our stamina and flexibility with Kaneki and Renji for an hour already when the people we were waiting had arrived in the underground facility.

Touka had also kept on training Kaori to use her wings and extend it longer as her crystal wings were still too impacted and short as if she's afraid to show them. She had to learn not to be afraid of those. It's a part of her body already.

I waited for Emi and Takeshi to come to me in the training room at the same time but I chose to step up on my own. Takeshi just looked at me in surprise.I believe he never really expected to see me here.

"He's really a one- eyed ghoul like Yoshimura Eto, then?" Emi spoke to Kaneki while Takeshi and I were staring at each other. "Why don't you join Aogiri? They'll be raiding Cochlea next week."

"I don't think we'll join there, Emi," Kaneki told her. "Our mission is to lay low while Kousei's still transitioning into a ghoul."

"It's good to be here!" Takeshi said as he stretch his body. "How are you now, Kousei? Didn't expect that you'll really be here. If you're here, that meant you're a ghoul."

"You can't always be here, Takeshi," Emi spoke up. "CCG will get suspicious on you if you keep going here. We can't let ourselves be found after all. I came here only because Young Master Tsukiyama allowed me to be here."

"I'll protect you no matter what, Emi." He held her hand tight. "I won't let CCG kill you. You know that it's my reason why I joined CCG, right? I'm fine to be a mole for you."

I coughed up after I had returned my eight muscle tails in my back. "You're both here to train, right?"

Takeshi collared me in surprise and opened his own kagune. His kagune looked heavy as it looked like a huge, red spiral screwdriver. It came out from his shoulder blades and pointed it back to me as his welcome.I backed away from him immediately and opened up my ukaku wing which shocked him and others, too. I know. I'm a rare occurrence. Not all ghouls can have more than what they have. I have wings and heavy tails. If you stare at me, someone may mistake it that I am very light but actually, I'm heavier than what they thought. He's got one ghoul eye just like me.

"You're staring at me," he said to me as he keep pointing his kagune on my throat. "Someone obviously took too much operation on you."

I chuckled as I return my wings on my back. "Operation? Seriously?"

Emi tried to stop him as he's embarrassing himself already. He wasn't told by anyone that I was born between a human and a ghoul, then?

"You obviously didn't listen to Manager Yoshimura," Emi snapped at him. "He's not an experiment. He's born as a half- ghoul, half- human. His RC Cells are increasing now that's why he's becoming a ghoul. He's a natural- born one- eyed ghoul."

Takeshi stared at me again in surprise. "He was born as a half- ghoul?"

"I am," I spoke back to him. "Was that too surprising?"

"Kousei," spoke Kaori to me. "Kaneki's calling you."

I smiled back at her. "Alright. I think you can talk to them while I train with Yomo- san and Kaneki- san."

Before I left, Takeshi quickly told me, "Keep the truth on yourself hidden well. I know your father as I work under him. CCG experimented on me and changed me into what I am now. My father's a CCG Officer and he forced me to become a member of the Quinx Squad after I had graduated from the university. I was changed to what I am right now."

I grinned. "He's a Washuu. Is he leading you?"

Takeshi wasn't able to reply back at me. "You're really an interesting man, Kousei."

"Thank you," I replied at him. "I'll still be playing the piano and attending Okutsu College of Music Affiliated High School."

Emi folded her arms. "Then, I am excited to see you there as I'll be studying there, too. Today wasn't the best time to talk to you anyway. I'll just leave. See you tomorrow. I didn't officially join Anteiku yet, anyway."

I saw her quickly walk and leave. I wasn't able to see her kagune as she seemed troubled. What's going on with her?

Playing the piano at least alleviates the pain of what I had become. I still can't accept my body and the dangers I face as a half- human.

I'm a human with the same abilities of a ghoul. At the time I had began my life as a piano student in Okutsu College of Music Affiliated High School, Seto Hiroko visited me twice in my condominium. I tried to ask her if she knows what I am but I was never able to speak anything to her since my father or my uncle would suddenly arrive. I would absolutely lose any chance and interest to talk to her as adults will always have their own conversation together.

"Are you alright?" Kaneki asked me while I'm brewing some coffee at the coffee shop. "You're in very deep thought right now."

"Yoshimura- san already taught us how to fake eating sandwiches but I can't seem to get used to it," I told him after I laid the huge black coffee pitcher down on the table while customers haven't arrived yet. "I swallow them accidentally and that would make me vomit when I get back home."

"Just keep on practicing. I'm sure you will master it," he assured me. "Don't be afraid to open up to me if you need answers."

I had noticed that his hair's completely white, now. I wanted to ask him about a but I chose not to ask yet. "Thanks. Got to get some fresh air for a while."

A/n: Hope you like this chapter! Thank you!


	6. Chapter Six: This Day and Never Again

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April and Tokyo Ghoul aren't mine.

Author's Note: I'm glad that you're all enjoying my fanfiction! Thank you for the continued support you are all giving me!

Arima Kousei POV:

It was a huge surprise to me to see a young adult woman with a short blonde hair holding a huge white sword made by a ghoul's kagune.

I gulped in fear when I saw that since my father pierced me through it before.

I took a deep breath and maintained my composure.I can't let my identity known yet that I am a ghoul.I am not that trained yet, too.

What are they doing here, after all?

She's also with a tall man that embodies strength and power. Just like my father, they were both carrying suitcases.

I chose to stalk them so that I can find out what they were doing and know who they are. I hope they don't find me out or I'll endanger my own father.

It was a surprise to me that a young ghoul woman was their target.

Both of them quickly released their quinques after cornering her and at the same time, a battle immediately took place. They fought the woman having a very thick, green tail as if she's a half- lizard. Her eyes were both black and red. She tried to run, go on many alleys and small roads but she wasn't still able to outrun them.

She was still caught by the two CCG officers. "You think you'll win this battle? No! That's impossible! Even if you kill me now, all of you human beings will be experimented one day! Humans will become ghouls! Your time is enough! We ghouls will outlive—"

The man struck her mouth using his huge, blue quinque. "Humans will outlive ghouls. I won't let your kind win."

I was very much shocked that a human could be stronger than a ghoul.

I wanted to vomit but I know I can't let my presence known. I know that I may not win against them. They're both strong officers and I am still transforming. My kagune was still growing and getting intact behind me. I had also observed that my wings were getting smaller day by day as well as if it's joining the huge tails I have.

"I know you're hiding out there! You watched us fight that ghoul." The tall man holding a blue quinque screamed at me. "Whatever you are, get out!"

My heart pounded in fear. How can he feel my presence? Will I be found out and killed just like that woman? They can't do that to me! I can't fight any CCG Officers, yet! I have to run. I can't make him know I'm here, after all. "Kousei," spoke a voice I clearly recognize. "I'm glad I came here just at the right time."

"Dad." I can't believe he's here. "I'm so afraid right now."

"Come with me. I learned my mistake. I can't hide you," he told me. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to them."

I nodded. "Thanks, dad."

Mado Akira POV:

I gasped in surprise when I saw Special Class Investigator, Arima Takahiko. While he was walking in front of us, I saw a young man who seemed afraid of us. His eyes were only staring at the ghoul that we killed and it's obvious his hands were shaking.

"Was it you who was following us, sir?" I said to him. "Please forgive Amon Koutaro, sir."

"That's fine with me, First Class Investigator, Mado Akira," he told us. "I want you to know that I wasn't the one that followed you but my child here."

Amon and I were shocked to know that Special Class Investigator, Arima Takahiko, had a child. Both of us immediately stared at the young man who really looked like him as if he cloned himself. I still can't believe that a young teenager hiding behind him was his child. "You have a child, sir?"

"I know that this news is surprising. No one knew that I married after all. He knows that I am a ghoul investigator. He may have been curious what you were doing here," he answered us. "If I may excuse ourselves? I have to talk to my son."

"Y- yes," Amon spoke up as we both see them leave. He was basically dragging the teenager out of the alley where we killed a ghoul. He looked so flabbergasted and afraid.

"Do you think he was being targeted by this ghoul?" I asked Amon. "He looked so afraid."

"Highly unlikely. It was really more probable that he followed us because we're fighting ghouls. He may have not seen any ghoul fight, yet," he answered me as we begin leaving the place as well.

A/n: I hope you like this chapter! I know it is short but I'll make sure the next chapters will be longer. :)


	7. Chapter Seven: Decisions

Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul nor Your Lie In April is mine. Only my original characters are mine. Thank you! This fanfiction is available in and Wattpad.

Reviews and votes are appreciated. Thank you!

Arima Kousei POV:

One month passed after I had become a ghoul, I realized how dangerous it was to live where you hunt and where you are hunted. I can't eat anything else but human flesh. I don't hunt humans. Instead, I receive human flesh whenever my father does visit me. The flesh that I mostly eat were from the dead CCG investigators.

At once, when I was outside, I ate my favorite sandwich but I immediately threw up or my stomach grumbled so painfully when I forced myself to swallow it. That's when I knew that I really can't even eat the egg sandwiches that I loved before.It had dawned on me that I wasn't human anymore. I'm a beast.Even so, I have to live in the world of humans.

"Dad, I don't want to hide from CCG," I told him after he placed a frozen, raw human liver on my plate. We'd be eating it together for dinner. "Let me work in CCG."

"Son, you know that I'm hiding you from my father," Dad reminded me. "I want you to have the perfect allies so we can fight against it and destroy CCG."

"I just want to feel normal again." I sat on my bed and gripped my arms. I hated the sudden change that occurred to me ever since I became fifteen. "I want to eat human food again like before."

Dad placed his hands on my shoulders and stared at my eyes. "I know that it hurts a lot that you have changed into a ghoul but you are what you are. You have to accept that you're not human."

"Kaneki was once human," I told him. "Is he really strong?"

"We call him 'Eyepatch', Kousei," he said to me as he look through the blinds. It was as if, he was checking something outside. "He's a strong ghoul and I think you should try acting like him. You deserve to be a strong ghoul."

"Isn't there a better way to communicate with humans? I was human and a lot of them are good people! I can't even hunt them at all," I told him. "Please, let me work in CCG."

Dad placed his hands down his white coat and at the time he stared at my eyes, he had smiled at me. "It's true that I can't hide you forever. I'd take you there and introduce you to my father."

I took my father around my arms immediately and hugged him. I don't want to be afraid of the white doves, after all. I want to work inside it and if dad's working to destroy it, there's only one way to hide better. I had to camouflage myself.

"Son, no matter what, you must not become like any other Washuu," Dad said as he ruffle my hair. "They're truly sinister individuals."

"I'm fifteen," I responded back. "I can take care of myself."

Early Friday Morning, when I arrived in Anteiku Coffee Shop to begin my part- time job, Kaneki Ken approached me. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Is it true that you askedyour dad to get you to work in CCG?" he asked me with his arms, folded.

Why is he asking anyway? How did they know about my plan on entering that institution? Who told them my plans? Was there someone stalking me?

"Is there any problem with that? I want to work there. I think both the ghoul- kind and humans have something they should agree on," I answered him. "Both kill each other and were hurting each other. Both sides are doing something wrong, after all. I want to change CCG. I don't want to destroy it."

He agreed with me. "We have the same view but I will do it differently. Your father's a CCG Officer, after all. You deserve to work inside that institution as most members of the Washuu Clan work inside it. I won't tell you not to go. Be careful, okay?"

"Thank you. I heard I'll still have to be in the academy by my father," I told him. "I'll be careful. Don't worry."

Manager Yoshimura smiled at me, too, after I entered the shop. Even so, I felt a heavy atmosphere inside while they all stare at me. The other Anteiku members were cleaning and brewing coffee at that time. Kaori's also inside, helping Touka clean the counter. He had invited me to go on a private corner in the coffee shop and that's where he talked to me. "I heard from your father that you wanted to work in CCG."

"Yes, sir," I replied. "I saw two CCG Officers a month ago. They killed a female ghoul. She was eating children she was teaching before. I was disgusted at first that they murdered her but after a month of thinking, I realized something. I'm a beast. I want to return to my old life but it is impossible."

"So that is why you want to be in CCG?" he asked me with his eyes open.

Kaori placed two coffee cups on the table before us. That's where she asked me worriedly, "What do you plan to do now? Would you really murder other ghouls? Why do you want to be in a place where they kill our fellows?!"

"I want to know my family, Kaori," I answered her before her tears roll off her cheeks. I can't believe that my decision not to hide from CCG would hurt Kaori. "More on, it will be my way to protect all of you. I hope you understand. Anteiku had trained me well. If I pass an oral test, I wouldn't need to be in the Academy."

Manager Yoshimura folded his hands and clasped it together. "You are a Washuu no matter what. I believe the CCG would immediately allow you to work inside it no matter the results of the exam."

My mouth opened wide. "What? That's not fair! Dad may be hiding me from the other Washuus but I'm still just a child. I can't cheat!"

"You are already a strong individual. You were also trained by Kaneki. You have done a great transformation ever since you became a ghoul," he reminded me. "You just need a real fight to be stronger. CCG would be a good place for you to go stronger. You wanted to belong and communicate with humans, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Manager Yoshimura."

Kaori tightened her hold on me. "Kousei, this is dangerous."

"It's not dangerous for him," interrupted Touka. "I heard his father's a Washuu Member. Only a few knows that they're ghouls. It's thanks to Kousei's father that we discovered that secret."

"Pitiful humans," exclaimed Nishio Nishiki. "They don't even know that they're ruled by ghouls."

Touka glared at me. "Why do you even want to work there? So you can be like those white doves?"

I gulped. I have a feeling that I just don't want to be found by the white doves. As I have my father's blood, I knew that my blood can save me but other ghouls or even the experimented ones have no place and right to live if CCG found out about their existence.

"I want to protect all of you," I blurted out. I know that I wasn't always at the shop and I wasn't too close to them but still, Anteiku was like a second home to me. "I want to make sure that you are all safe."

Nishio Nishiki chuckled. "That's too idealistic."

He left us afterwards to go back at the shop itself while Touka was in the verge of laughing but still, she returned to the shop after Nishiki left.

"Was there anything wrong by my decision?" I asked Manager Yoshimura.

"There's nothing wrong by what you said but how you said it reminded us of Kaneki. You do share the same views but you have different paths to walk on." He smiled at me and continued his speech, "You will be fighting ghouls and when you are inside, it is possible that you would be fighting politically, too. Meanwhile, Kaneki and the Aogiri Group would be fighting for freedom and for their voices to be heard."

"Before I enter CCG, is it possible to meet even just one member of Aogiri Tree?" I asked as I drink coffee.

"Why, Kousei?" Kaori asked me.

"I want to be a mole," I revealed to them. "I want to be an Aogiri Member. Is it possible that I can be one of them?"

"It's better not to think about them, yet," he advised me. "They don't accept members they don't like."

I sighed. "Thank you. I guess, today will be my last day of work here. Dad told me that he would be introducing me to his grandfather and father tomorrow."

Kaori tightened her hands on my right hand. "I hope you chose the right decision, Kousei."

A/n: Thank you for reading this chapter! If you liked this chapter, I hope you do read and comment! Thank you!


End file.
